


Serpientes

by Severitish_Harry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severitish_Harry/pseuds/Severitish_Harry
Summary: ¿Qué resulta si mezclamos una imagen de dos serpientes, una blanca de ojos verdes y una negra de ojos rojos, y una mente alocada? Pues este fic de animagos...





	Serpientes

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste
> 
> ¿Acaso Voldemort miró a los ojos a Harry en la batalla final y le dijo que lo aman? ¿No? Entonces Harry Potter no es mío, sino de JK

\- ¿Estás listo? -

\- Sí creo que sí -

\- No quiero que creas - dijo, mientras aferrada su cintura - quiero que lo hagas 

Casi como si fuera una orden, se soltó del agarre de su compañero, y se comenzó a concentrar.

Podía sentir el cosquilleo de la magia danzando a su alrededor. Cada uno de sus sentidos se intensificó, mientras sentía como su masa muscular disminuía significativamente.

Su cuerpo, siempre pequeño, gracias a la malnutrición del pasado se alargó, estirando su espina dorsal, mientras sus piernas y brazos iban desapareciendo lentamente, siendo absorbidos por su cuerpo, y su ropa quedaba en el olvido.

No supo en qué momento cayó al suelo, pero estaba apoyado sobre él. Su lengua se lo estaba confirmando... eso definitivamente no tenía sentido. Tampoco tenía sentido la cantidad de colores y olores que lo golpearon de improvisto, casi haciéndolo retorcerse de miedo e inquietud.

\- ¿Tommm? - preguntó en un siseo 

\- Oh, Harry, - respondió una voz extremadamente dulce y agradable, - eres hermoso

Una hermosa mamba negra albina se encontraba donde había estado el pequeño Harry Evans. Tom estaba casi enloqueció al verlo ¡Podría hablar con él, no estarían incomunicados! y menos cuando los dos tenían la misma forma animaga.

El segundo pensamiento racional fue más extraño, ¿Acaso...?

Harry sintió como todo su cuerpo cosquilleaba por la emoción, allí estaba, el sabía que sí, esa era su pareja, esa serpiente era suya y de nadie más y nadie podría decir lo contrario, porque le arrancaría la vida de un mordisco.

Comenzaron una danza, como midiéndose, mientras se miraban a los ojos, rojos como sangre, espejando los movimientos del otro, hasta que se movieron como uno.

Quizás fue el calor de la situación, el frío de la Cámara o el hecho de que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, lo que hizo que Harry perdiera su atención y comenzara a volver a ser él. P

Parpadeoun par de veces ("mmm, que raro, las serpientes no parpadeamos") hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no veía colores, no sentía el olor de su pareja con la lengua, y que manos estaban envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo, mientras él luchaba por tocar al menos un poco más, sintiendo la lengua de Tom acariciar la suya...


End file.
